1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electro-optical device in which a module can be reduced in size and which can provide enhanced reliability when respective components constituting the module are supported, and to an electronic apparatus comprising the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Portable apparatuses such as cellular phones or other mobile communication apparatuses indispensably use an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display device, as a display medium. In this case, since portability is important, a portable apparatus of reduced weight, size, and profile is demanded. Accordingly, an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display device, of reduced weight, size, and profile is also demanded. Here, conventionally, in order to meet the demand, there is a case in which respective components constructing the electro-optical device are fixed without using fixing components, such as solder beads, from the viewpoint of an electro-optical device of reduced weight or profile. For example, the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit are fixed to each other via a double-sided adhesive tape. Thus, the fixing components such as solder beads are not required, and thus the electro-optical device can be reduced in weight. Further, there is no need to secure a certain height for using the fixing components, and thus the electro-optical device can be reduced in profile.
However, in recent years, with the progress of the portable apparatus of reduced size, while a module including a liquid crystal display panel or the like reduced in size, a display unit of the liquid crystal display panel or the like becomes large in size for the purpose of visibility, which results in a problem in that it is difficult to secure an area for applying the above-mentioned double-sided adhesive tape. If the area for applying the double-sided adhesive tape is small, the fixing force of the entire double-sided adhesive tape is reduced, and the supporting force for the components that are fixed by the double-sided adhesive tape is reduced. Accordingly, it is expected that reliability when the respective components are integrally supported may be reduced.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical device in which a module can be reduced in size and which can provide enhanced reliability when respective components constituting the module are integrally supported, and to provide an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device.